Pure and Wild
by mittilla
Summary: Uruha is shy, beautiful,soft and rich and every one are keeping apart from him, exept for one person- black haired boy that seems too open and easygoing,and may be it's the only one that doesn't believe in the rumors for the blond. the Gazette AoixUruha


**WARNING: STRONG YAOI (BL) SITUATIONS!**

**This chapter is pretty short and it's written from my friend. She will be writing the Uruha's POV and the Aoi's POV will be mine XD **

**It took awhile to translate it in English.**

**It's the first chapter and we always do it this short. The next one is really long. **

**At the beginning we focus on the romance, but after that it becomes really dark, dramatic and kind of violent. One of the reasons for that is because we wanted their feelings for each other to grow slowly. That will make them even more in love when they realize it. The thing is Aoi is the so called "normal guy" and for him is the hardest to accept ****his feelings **** .**

**Hope fans will enjoy this. Pairings : AoixUru , KaixRuki**

**Reita is the playboy in this. He's so sweet when he's trying to get attention to girls.**

**The**** chapter was edited by my amazing friend : ****Deidara is my conscience**

**1**

Chapter 1

Uruha's POV

The sheet of paper in my left hand was so creased, I could barely read the words on it. I had written down every discipline that I'd intended to take and the name of the teacher across the page. The first day, it's been said, is always the hardest. I had been accepted into the musical academy. Though I'd never believed that I could make it, somehow I managed to pass the exams successfully. Currently I was walking through unfamiliar corridors, hoping I would find the room where I was supposed to have my first lecture. I re-opened the sheet, focusing on the writing, trying to understand what it said. A few students passed by me. One knocked into my shoulder. When I looked up to see who it was, they paused in the middle of an apology and just stared. I disregarded them and turned my focus back to the sheet. First up, History of Music.

Immediately, I began searching for the auditorium. I found it and entered quickly, assuming that I was late. Surprisingly enough, it was just beginning to fill with people. I sat in the top row of seats, near two other male students. Without a word to me, they suddenly stood up and moved a few seats away. Was that on purpose?

I watched and looked over each person that entered. Almost every freshman appeared to be taking this class. That meant it wasn't going to be easy to find my classmates. I could only go by names I'd read on the class list as I hadn't yet been able to remember their faces. I had been hoping to work with my colleagues without hindrances and difficulties. I took everyone into account, trying to figure out which classes they were from and what possible specialties they had. I leaned back in my seat and anxiously began to tap my pen on the desk. What I found odd was everyone's seating arrangements. They all seemed to be taking seats near the front, leaving me all to my lonesome. I couldn't understand what was going on.

An elderly man soon entered, bowed and introduced himself. Seconds later, the door opened again. In stepped a dark haired young man who apologized for being late and sat in the row beneath me. The other students, along with myself stared at him with great curiosity. He'd been the only one to take a seat anywhere near me. I watched him for a long time, not taking my eyes off him even when the lecture began. There didn't appear to be anything unusual about him. Yet I felt conflicted. If he was so normal, why did he feel so different?

As if he could read my thoughts, he turned around in his seat. The sudden action startled me. "Do you have a couple blank pieces of paper that I could use?"

"Yes." I answered, handing him my notebook. He took it, and tore out a few pages.

Throughout the entire lecture, he continued to turn back and look at me without any obvious reason. I felt nervous. What did he want?

Once the class was over, I made quickly for the exit. Everyone was supposed to get accquainted with their classmates and my class had been told to meet in front of the information table on the same floor. People flocked in from all around. It was getting much easier for me to recognize people's faces. I could remember seeing some of them the day I'd taken my exams. I smiled brightly at everyone only to recieve a rather cold, forced stretching of the lips. Something wasn't right. A few moments later, my thoughts were interrupted by a joyful voice coming towards our group. I immediately recognized the dark-haired young man from before in the auditorium.

Was he in my class?


End file.
